Vampire Lust
by aaronix
Summary: this is my own book if there is a book called vampire lust plz tell me because i will have 2 rename it 4 copy right/other reasons thank you im still trying 2 think of more stuff 4 this book thank you


chapter 1

Win i was born i was a fat baby i live with my family and are house intill i was three i went too a place too get help then after that one i went anther one i hit my head on a metal frame of a bed i went somewhere i cant remember they glued my head back together i think then after that i went too mary grove there i stayed for three years i went too school there i eat there..etc then i went home at 9 and a half i went too a school kinda close too my house after a year and a half i went to south west middle iv ben here for almost 2 years six grade i °was kinda bad but better then i was win i was three i got into fights and in iss iss= in school suspension now im in seventh grad man i hate this school this is how it is i got too deal with 8th grade bully's and teachers and skipping class and cr___p like that the story begins....

chapter 2

im 13 years old and my name is Victor Valentine with a ok mother and father just like anyone has.  
on any other day i wood be ok with my family but they are being B-_chs about me becomeing goth.  
I just said what every and went into my roIt was time to go to bed. I wished my life wood be alot funer that night.  
the next day was hollowed i had no ideal of what i should do or what i should dress up like.  
If i did dress up at all so i just went to school and that afternoon.  
A new family moved in they where a mysterious family and they moved in on the night of hollowed.  
I did not know what was coming. i did not care what house i went to first so I just went to the new families a old man in a tux  
come to the door. he said im sorry we dont have anything i said its ok is it ok if give you thes he said ok so I gave a lil ring,candy and a small neckless it had a dragon with a heart. Y  
The neckless fell out of my hand. Then i saw a girl in one of the windows she was hot. I was like wow!  
I asked if I could talk too her and the guy at the door told him too come  
I did then she came down the stairs she was even hotter win i saw her now  
She where a black and red dress witch was showing a lil too much for me then the best thing in my hole life came.  
She kissed me i was thinking o my god then it was like make out brackout and o my god could she kiss.  
Then we fell down and it was not good because we starded to make out on the floor then the girls father got her off me and  
I got in a lot of **** for going over to that house and kissing a girl my dad was yelling at me for like a year  
It was only 2 weeks. So i tried too sneak out.  
i got out i went too that other house the girl was on the doorstep waiting  
first i was like im going 2 die.  
But then it got good her older bother said he wood dive us any where we what'd so  
I let the lady pick because im a good guy like that.  
so she chose we go get me some new cloths.  
i was happy i offered i wood pay her back later but she said i did.  
After that we went too a cool lil night club that we where welcomed because of her family it was so cool.  
First we just hang out then Some one gave us red wine i least it look like wine.  
I took it too be nice then the girl took hers so fast I did not even see it she drank it so fast.  
I tried my'ed and o my good was it good  
I dank it fast too I almost throw up. Because I drank it too fast then we danced for like a hour or 2.  
She took be throw a back or side door I could not tell  
I was too dizzy too see. We went down some stars.  
She pulled out a key and opened a door.  
We went throw and o my good was it cool there where people with fangs.  
I did not know why but they kind of looked real so I just walked in with like what ever

chapter3

then i heard someone say so you just got a sank for yourself bout time u did.  
he smells good mmm i wood like too sank my fangs into him.  
It was like boom the girl that I was out with leaped and tackled the other girl.  
It was scary I now girls get into cat fights.  
This one was rely bad and then people started too in close me.  
I was like im dead now there was nowhere i could run.  
I looked up there was a lil trap door  
I tried too jamp for but i was dragged back down.  
There was my flesh light key chin i got it then passed then button  
then they ran. i did not now my beam was that good o well. I was saved so  
I ran as hard as i could i got on someone bike and rode out of there.  
I got home and went too bed with my mom or sister or dad not knowing.  
there where not up thank the lord.  
Then i heard a car park next door i looked out the window and there she was.  
she was not crying at least but she looked sad.  
so i clumbed out my widow i went over to say sorry.  
then she ran at me like a bullet like i was dead or something and she hugged me and kissed me and made out with me.  
I was happy she was not sad anymore.  
i went back home and i went too sleep.  
I went too school and then at night i got out of my house.  
Then i went too her house then i saw her name it was elzabith Rose what a cool name.  
I knocked on the door i heard some yelling then she was there with one of the hottest black dresss iv seen.  
It was like mini dress but it was a lil longer. it showed a lil much but o well  
I gave her a kiss i was happy for my self  
I gave her a rose and said hello elzabith how have you been elzabith said  
how did you know my name.  
I said I saw on the door then i smiled.  
Chapter 4

We went back too that store we got my new cloths at she got me anther pair.  
i put them on and we went too the same club.  
I was scared again it sucked but o well i went in she came with me we went back throw thos doors she opened.T  
There was the girl that called me a sank I got very mad.  
I kinda charged her and she was stunned i throw some punches and I kicked her then I got on her nack.  
An almost died she had a bite mark there she got me by my back and almost throw me down  
but I had hands on me before she throw me down.  
Then I was dragged away into some room.  
I got put on top of some bed i lay there looking up.  
I did not now what was going on.  
I new they where vampires and some reason I could not move my body.  
I did not have chins on me.  
I could not move my legs or arms they where there.  
I could not fell them they where numbed  
I was scared and then I felt my eyes shot close win I came to I was in a chair on  
the dance floor in the vampire place I could fell my legs and arms.  
They where chained too that chair my neck was chained too.  
Win i looked up i felt like i was about too die there that girl she slipped me  
o my god did that hart iv felt slaps before but this was like steel or like a wipe of some sort.  
it was just her hand then i felt the chin round my neck loosen up a lil.  
The leg and arms got more and more heaver she said do u what too die from these chains or will you do what i say...  
If you don't i will kill you myself you can die from chins or do what i say or die from me.  
She gave me a winked grin. Then the chins on my neck become heaver and heaver in till.  
I almost could not breath and i thinked how do these things happen too me.  
Then I yell your a bitch you now that right you did not even tell me your name  
I smiled too myself win i look up she's right in fount of me i shes smiling.  
Then she slaps me again.  
I make sure i have at least pants on i do thank the lord.  
Then she looks and me an says my name is lust at least that's what people call she starts drawing blood from my cheast  
a bit too much then i wood have liked too give.  
I tried too wiggly around but that just got her more and more happy  
Then she came down too my chest and licked the blood away i as like what the lust is a slitty bitch now im scared.  
She gets up and she kiss's me and i yell u bitch but i was muted by the kiss on the lips from her  
I try too get away but the chins just get heavy  
I try too yell you b_____ and i did i felt happy for a sec.  
Then she slipped me then i spit blood i aimed it at her face i thount was going to kill me  
because she pulled out a lil knife.  
I said I did not know vampires have knifes.  
She fleched at that i felt something come out my packet it was a cross  
I had it then i throw to my mouth held it there Then she feeled but then the cross fell and she was back.  
She brook the cross with her foot and she had her knife in her hand.  
She walked over to me and she looked at me and said you chose die or do what i say ok  
Victor Valentine. i think o my god how does she now my name then i said in a very low vocie  
ill dddoo wwhhaatt yyyooouuu sssaaayy.  
Then she flicked her finger and the chins where gone i fell too the floor.  
she kicked me and i fell over too my side

Chapter 5

She dragged me over to some kind of table. She throw be on it knocked me out and win i came to my legs and arms where numb again. I was like o come on damit.  
Instead of seeing a light i saw lust in fount of me then i felt a pain in my back.  
I felt a lil light headed.  
Then i saw blood on the floor in front of me  
I wood of fallen right into but i was chained so i could not fall  
I wished I could then the chins fell then i fell i fell right into the blood my blood.  
Then i was cover in it clen it up she said.  
I did i did not care if i was going too die  
I wished i wood of by now but Idid not I wished it was a dream but it was not.  
i licked what was left and theni was put back on the chin.  
She licked what was on my chest i said what the i yelled your a slitty b_tch.  
I got a nice slap for that she said don't talk like that to me you human slug  
It was like boom i tried too do something she only stepped away and grinned.  
I bowed my head in defeat and she come up too me again and said that's a good human.  
Then i saw someone behead bloodlust he/she was hooded  
I did not see who he/she had claws and ripped right throw bloodlust she let out a  
blood crawling scream. I flinched away the pain of the noise and from looking st someone was just killed right in fount of me.  
Then he/she stepped toward me away from the died bloodlust and she took off the hood  
It was elzabith rose i was so happy only for a minute win more vampires started too come.  
They must of smiled the blood then there was i rope i held it and was pulled up elzabith rose was with me.  
We where on top of the club i fell and blackness came i got up in a room.  
I did not know i looked around i saw elzabith rose.  
I fell into a chair and was chained i did not know was going on  
I was scared kinda then bloodlust come up too me with three vampires now i was scared.  
I shout she had turned too dust i said lust how are you tonight  
She said im good but u wont be and your lil bit__ is dead meaning she is dust and burned mmm  
i liked ripping her into pieces it was fun now what should we do with you.  
I don't know we will find out wont we......

chapter 6

Then she kicked me and walked away I really did not like the girl I tried to say something but I couldn't I was to weak my family primarily had the F B I looking 4 me I try to smile but I hart to much I did not I had to much pain to worry about I wished I wood die from blood lust but I did not I just got beaten up and loveily acts towards me I tried to do something but counted because I was to weak this lasted for 3 and 1/2 more weeks I think then it was the day that she chose what to do with me I could not think I was too weak to fell asleep as soon as the chins fell off but I was kicked to get up so I got dragged to some chair without chins they new there was no use too I was to weak to run or fight so I sat there waiting to die but she saw that so she said no he wont die I have to have a ill more fun with him she grinned and I moaned then I fell asleep win got up there was blackness I shout I just dreamed it all but win I tried to get out of bed I hit my head then I felt I hand touch me I was scared then I shout this couldn't be a coffin but it was because win I tried to pull a led open it did not open so I shout way m I in a coffin and what is this hand touching me then I heard blood lusts voice now I was scared I did not care if I was in a coffin but with blood lust was even scarier then something how long have I been out I fell a lot better blood lust come out before I what'd it to she said u have been out for five week or so I shout o my ****ing god that 5 weeks iv been gone from my family they prom think I'm dead then i started to cry i new Elizabeth Rose was gone and that my family was crying over there so shout lost it was this b____ fault for it to but i could not battle a vampire without a weapon and i had not seen day in 5 weeks and a night now that was scary to me i grinned chapter 8 i had i weapon i had Gallic in my back packet of my pants i new i had because i felt it so i garbed it and put it right in front bl was turned to dust and burned right then and there now one thing left getting out so i opened the coffin i saw a window i got to it open it and jumped out i fell on my legs and hart them from the shortens of the fall i grinned and i ran as fast as i could out of there i got to my house i rang the door bell my mom and dad come too it with wet eye i said hi dad hi mom they could've been i lil less jumpy i fell down they cached me we went inside i looked back and there was black rose i Said 1 minute to my dad and mom they said wait i did not i ran so fast i shout i could of killed br=black rose we maked out and i kissed back i was so happy to have her i shout she was dead she must shout the some thing of me and then she went to my neck now i was a little scared she went back to my mouth he and my dad pulled us away my dad said what have you been up to so i grinned at her dad was kind of maddish he was like wow u would not of think he could be so mean about it then he asked my dad if i could come over to talk with both of them so i came over and they where dinking blood so i shout who cares iv drank blood i grinned and said blood sure is good right that's if your are not forced into doing it yea did not get food or drink a lot just enough to keep me alive i was still wearing my bloody pants and 1/2 shirt i felt so out of place then i pain came i fell down and Elizabeth came to help me up then she saw the gashes and wipe marks she said you did not tell me about this did you i wood of helped you know im mad at you for being so dumb she slapped me it felt cold steel it felt worse coming from her i was even farther in the grown then she said im so sorry are you ok i said no I'm not t hat steel slap did not help either

chapter 7

She helped me out of my 1/2 shirt and her father found some old cloths and i put them on then i lied down on the bed be hide me then br came in too see how i was doing i said im find but you make it better i grinned and she grinned back then she jumped on me then we kissed it was fun then we fell asleep together next day i got up but i could not i as chin too the bed ...i said what the f___k then there in fount of me is Blood Lust i thought what the f__k i killed her i said aaaa how have you been blood lust iv done better she said but you will not get out this time she grinned at me then she came over and she got out a wipe and started and then she got out a knife and cut my arms and lags intill blood and these cuts where bad and big i thought she wood have each a bone but she did not then she come back up too my arms and then i heard a creak then i heard scheming i did not know who it was in till i saw her grin it was my arm then she went over too my other arm and creak scream grin so my arms where bleeding and they where creaked so she was right i was not getting away this not without arms i was not i said well then anything else if u creaked my head we could not could do that o well im ready if u want to start wiping me or drawing blood with that nice knife of yours or do you want to.....


End file.
